The Riding Lesson
by luvsbway
Summary: After a fox hunt goes bad in the English country side, Ricky teaches Lucy how to ride more than just horses.


The sunlight shown across the rolling hills of the English countryside at Berkshire Manor. Just an hour earlier, horses galloped across those hills as the invited guests participated in the weekend foxhunt. Unfortunately for Lucy, her idea of riding to hounds didn't go off as planned when after many struggles on her horse, Danny Boy, she ended up in the bushes. Feeling more of a bruised ego then a bruised backside, she quietly sat alongside Ricky on the terrace of the manor as they took in the beautiful sight before them.

"You know, it's such a beautiful view. I wish I would have been able to experience it, instead of trying to hang on for dear life," Lucy lamented.

"Awe honey, it was your first time on a horse. Ya jus' need a little practice. You'll get better." Ricky reassured her.

"I know, but I wanted to show up that Angela Randall and prove that I could really fit in with these British snobs," sighed Lucy in defeat.

"I know ya did, but you're nut this type an' I wouldn't want ya ta be. These people are fine for a weekend, but I couldn't put up with em' all the time. An', I can't understan' a word they are sayin'," he proclaimed.

"Now you know how the rest of us feel," Lucy joked. "You know you looked so handsome and regal when you were up there on your horse," Lucy said as she looked up into his brown eyes, "Did you learn to ride in Cuba?"

"Yeah," he answered. "I took lessons one summer. My uncle had a ranch hand, Pedro, who had horses and very generously offered ta titch me. I hadn't ridden at all since comin' ta the US an' was worried if I even remembered how. I guess it all came back ta' me."

"Well from what I could see of you as you rode away from me, you looked like you knew what you were doing, unlike me," she said as she dropped her gaze down.

Ricky rubbed her shoulder and kissed her head. "I love ya no matter what ya can or can't do," he reassured her.

"I have an idea," he exclaimed rising to his feet. Dinner isn't for another few hours. What if I take ya over ta the stables and show you what I learned as a kid?" he asked.

"That's a great idea. Maybe I can go have a word or two with old Danny Boy."

Ricky extended a hand and helped Lucy off the bench. The walked hand in hand slowly down the path that wrapped around the large manor house, eventually arriving back at the stables where their adventure had started earlier that day.

Entering the barn, they saw that the stable hands had left for the day and the horses were in their stalls. Lucy walked over to the stall with the name Danny Boy painted above it.

"Hey there fella," she whispered. "That was quite a ride you gave me today."

The horse neighed upon seeing a stranger at his door and slowly walked over to her. Lucy stepped back slightly, as she wasn't sure what his next move was going to be.

Ricky, seeing this and sensing that she might be frightened of this large creature made his way towards her.

"It's okay. I think he just wants ta say hi," he assured her in a calming tone.

Putting an arm around her shoulder, Ricky led her over to the stall door. He then took her hand and guided it to the horse's nose.

"Jus' lightly pet him. It's ok, he'll like it," Ricky said moving her hand toward the horse.

With Ricky guiding her, Lucy slowly ran her hand down the horse's nose repeating this motion for quite a while hoping that the calming feeling she was beginning to feel was also calming Danny. While she continued, Ricky looked around the stable and spotted the area where the feed was kept. As he walked over he saw what he was looking for, a small bag of wrapped peppermint candy. He took a few and placed them in his pocket. Making his way back to Lucy he asked her to hold out her hand.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"As a kid, Pedro would have us give our horse a treat after our ride. They really like peppermints," he explained. "Jus' hold the candy in your hand an' let him lick it off."

"Won't he bite me?" Lucy asked with a bit of a scared tone to her voice.

"No, he knows what it is. They're a lot gentler then ya think," Ricky answered.

As Lucy held her hand flat, Danny licked the candy up in one long stroke. Lucy giggled as the sensation of this large animal's tongue left a tickle across her palm.

"That was kind of strange, but nice," she laughed.

"Here, give him some more," Ricky said as he placed two more pieces of candy in her hand.

As she let the gentle creature lick her hand, she continued to pet his nose. Ricky, seeing that she was becoming more comfortable, began to walk around the stable. He spotted a saddle mounted on an old converted whisky barrel off in the corner and got an idea. Walking back to Lucy he thought he could use that setup to show her some of the things he knew about riding, and help build her confidence for the next time she had another bright idea to participate in a fox hunt.

Walking back to Lucy, he was happy to see that she was getting very friendly with Danny Boy, even nuzzling his nose.

"See, I told ya he'd like ya," Ricky said lovingly as he returned to her side.

"He's a sweetheart isn't he?" Lucy cooed as she rubbed the stiff hair on Danny's head.

"Come with me," Ricky said. "I wanna show ya somethin'." Taking her hand he walked her across the stable. I thought we could use this saddle as a teachin' tool. It's a lot less intimidatin' ta sit on a saddle when it's not attached to an unpredictable animal."

"Um, I guess I could try that." Lucy answered, a little unsure.

"You're safe. It's very low ta the ground an' the hay makes a soft landin' in case ya slide off, but I'll be right here an' catch ya if ya do. Take your coat off an' I'll help ya get on."

"Ok, if you promise you'll help me," she said as she slid off her riding jacket, tossing it on the hay next to the saddle.

"I promise," he said placing a small kiss on her forehead.

Ricky took one of Lucy's hands, providing support as she placed her foot in the stirrup and swung her leg over the saddle. He quickly came to her rescue as she began to slip by placing his hands on her behind and gently helping her slide into the leather seat.

"Comfortable?" he asked.

"I think so. So, teach, what do I do?" she asked excitedly.

Ricky proceeded to explain some of the important parts of the saddle, and how they were used while riding. Next, they progressed on to motions the rider can use to control the horse. As Lucy became more conformable with the things Ricky was teaching her, he thought she might be ready for a demonstration to show what she had learned.

Standing in front of the barrel, he proceeded to call out commands. Lucy, like the good student she was, executed each movement back to him. As she moved in the saddle her breasts bounced, the silk blouse fluttering around them with each move. Her shapely thighs clung tightly to the saddle, working it as she slid back and forth.

By this time, the sun was beginning to set outside and the light began to pour through the stable's open doors, framing Lucy in a beautiful glow. Her red hair turned to flame, the light enhancing her beautiful figure, so tightly hugged in the white blouse and jodhpurs. The high gloss of her black riding boots caught in the sun reflected off the walls of the stable. Watching this sight, Ricky felt a surge in his pelvis as his manhood began to grow. He had to have her now. Looking around quickly, he spotted a large flannel blanket.

"That's great honey. I think ya really have it. Let me help ya down," he hurriedly said as he rushed to her.

Grabbing her waist, he slid her off the saddle and back on to firm ground. Pressing her body against the saddle, he crashed into her lips, repeatedly kissing her. Taking her right leg he brought it up to his side as he slid his hand around to her backside so perfectly shaped by her tight riding pants. The breasts that he watched bounce so lovely in the sunlight, now pressed against his chest.

Needing air, Lucy parted from his lips. "Wow! Was I really that good?" she asked, trying to regain her breath.

"You were wonderful," he answered as he continued to kiss her red lips. "I have an idea. Ya see the hayloft up there? I think we need ta make some very good use of that," Ricky flirtatiously told her.

"Won't we get caught?" Lucy asked cautiously.

"We've been here for an hour an' no one has noticed us, an' it's pretty secluded up there."

"Ok Ricky, take me up your ladder of passion," Lucy laughed throwing her head back in delightful glee.

'Oh I'll help ya climb that ladder all night," Ricky breathed in her ear.

Ricky grabbed the blanket, along with Lucy's coat, and the horsewhip that he had been carrying with them since the hunt. Positioning Lucy in front of him on the ladder, he guided her up safely in to the loft, enjoying the view of her rear as it climbed higher. Surveying this new area, Ricky found a nice spot off in the corner that was strewn with a thick bed of hay and sectioned off with a few bales, creating a lovely nook. Ricky shook out the flannel blanket and let it drift down over the cushion of hay.

Lifting Lucy off her feet, he carried her over to the blanket and gently placed her down on it, kneeling by her side. As she got comfortable, he kissed her long and deep while she ran her hands through his dark hair. Breaking their kiss, Ricky slowly rose to his feet and began to remove his jacket. Luckily, he spotted a lantern hanging on one of the rafters. Turning the gas on in the lamp, he pulled the lighter out from his pocket and lit the lamp. The warm glow cast down over the little love nest Ricky had built, throwing light across Lucy's beautiful body lying in the blanket. She looked so lovely. He wanted to take his time with her, but he wanted her so badly that he didn't think he could. He began to remove his boots, placing them next to the hay bale where he had put Lucy's riding jacket. As he undid the buttons on his shirt and unzipped his ridding pants he would occasionally glance down at his lovely wife, locking eyes with her and conveying in unspoken terms his lustful desire for her. Finally stripped, he gave her one last look that told her he was going to ravage her beyond all reason, before turning and tossing his clothes on the bale.

As Lucy lay looking up at her handsome husband, the glow from the light only emphasized his strong body. Her eyes trailed across his sweet face and down his chest, until they rested on his muscular thighs beautifully framing his long, hard manhood. She felt her whole buddy begin to tingle and the moistness in between her thighs increase. She ran a hand down her left thigh while she used the other to grip her right breast, forcefully massaging it and longing for the moment when they would no longer be bound, but free to be groped, suckled, and teased.

Falling to her, Ricky began to quickly unbutton her blouse, tearing it from her and tossing it on to the clothes pile. He made quick work of removing her boots until she was left only in her lace bra and those tight riding pants, so perfectly showcasing her long legs. Lifting her back off the ground, Ricky again kissed her long and deep as he unfastened her bra and slid it off her shoulders. Laying her back down, he nimbly unbuttoned her pants, ripping them away from the legs he wanted wrapped around him from the time he saw them working that saddle. Tearing the white silk panties away she was now all his. Hungrily, he dove in to her breasts taking one in each mouth, only switching after he had given each one proper attention.

Lucy began to moan and threw her head back. Her back arched and her breasts reached for the roof as Ricky kissed his way up her neck until his lips found her earlobe, whereupon he gently tugged on it with his teeth.

"Tell me how much ya need me," Ricky whispered in her ear.

"I need you so bad. I need to ride you baby. I need you to fill me," Lucy breathlessly answered. "I want to show you how well you taught me to ride. I want to press my things against your strong body and not let you go."

"Do ya think ya can handle me?" Ricky playfully asked.

"Oh I can tame you," Lucy giggled.

In one quick motion, Ricky grabbed Lucy by the waist and positioned her on top of him, his long shaft begging to be ridden. Lucy playful ran her long fingers along the length of it and positioned herself over him, slowly sliding all of him in her and coming to a rest with her behind sitting on his pelvis. She began to rock back and forth, forming a perfect fit with him. As she began to quicken her pace her moans became louder. Arching her back, she placed a hand on Ricky's stomach, her other hand gripping her hip helping to grind against him. As she rode, Ricky began to thrust his pelvis up into her. Lucy's perky breasts now free from their silk prison delighted him, making him thrust harder and making her breasts bounce even more, each thrust causing her to cry out in pleasure as his long shaft hit her deeper and deeper.

"You can ride me harder than that," Ricky yelled.

With that, Lucy fell forward, crashing into his chest, her pace quickening as her hips thrust harder. Ricky grabbed her behind and pulled her towards him, their breathing now so hard it was becoming difficult to get air. As she reached her peak a tingle surged through her body.

"Come for me baby. I know ya' can," Ricky encouraged her.

Lucy shook as she came, while Ricky wrapped his strong arms around her back and held her tight to him, letting her know she was safe and that what she was feeling was reciprocated as he came within her. After a few moments their breath began to slow and finally they felt the urge to break, Lucy falling to her side lading in the hay, sweating and breathless.

"Wow! That was amazing. Why didn't we ever do this before?" asked Lucy.

"Well, honey it's not like we have too many haylofts in New York City."

"Oh, yeah. I guess not," Lucy giggled. "Maybe someday we can get a house in the country."

"Are you ready for round two?" Ricky asked.

"I'm ready for anything," she seductively replied.

"Good, because I have plans," Ricky deviously told her. "Jus' lay there lookin' as sexy as ya are."

Moving back to the hay bale where they had discarded their clothing, Ricky picked up the whip and turned to Lucy, her eyes became big, not with shock but with the look of delight. Her center began to tingle with anticipation; curious about what Ricky was going to use that for.

Dropping to his knees, Ricky playfully flicked the leather piece between his fingers as he seductively glanced down at Lucy. He then slowly began to guide the leather across her stomach. Making his way to her throat, he slowly glided it down each side of her neck and in between her breasts. After acclimating her to the feel of the leather and letting her get use to this soft domination, Ricky began to tease her nipples with the whip, lightly flicking them and applying soft taps of the leather to her breasts.

Lucy felt a surge of moisture in her center begin to flow as each motion of the whip became stronger and more teasing, her moans of pleasure starting to increase to small cries. Ricky could tell from this verbal expression of pleasure that she was enjoying it and wanted more.

Parting her legs, he ran two fingers between her folds, surprised to find how wet she had become. This aroused him even more, and caused his shaft to harden. Taking the whip, Ricky began to run it between Lucy's folds, the leather becoming soaked with her wetness. When her hips began to rise into him, he knew he could increase his domination. He slowly began tapping her mound with the whip.

"Oh yes," cried Lucy. Oh yes, Oh I need more."

Her knees fell to her sides, opening herself to him. With this encouragement he began to lightly tap her clit; her hips bucking towards him with each pleasurable sensation. Not wanting to hurt this beautiful creature but give her amazing pleasure, Ricky alternated between light taps and long strokes between her folds. The surge of passion coursed through Lucy's body and she began to writhe in ecstasy, her hands running through her red curls until they reached behind her head and gripped the blanket she lay on. Feeling that he might bring her to orgasm he backed off as he still had more in store for her.

"So, you like that baby?" Ricky playfully asked. "I know what you will like even more."

With one quick motion, Ricky picked Lucy up by the waist and threw her over the hay bale where their clothes were piled. Gasps escaped Lucy's lips, as she loved this forceful nature he was taking with her. Ricky then took the whip and very slowly ran it down her spine. Goosebumps formed on Lucy's body as she gripped the clothes she was laying on in her hands. Reaching her shapely bottom, he began to lightly tap each cheek. Lucy's cries and whimpers grew, encouraging him to increase the intensity of the whip, as he alternated between each cheek, leaving small marks of red behind.

"Oh Ricky, oh yes, harder," she pleaded.

And with that he gave her one hard smack with the whip firmly across her behind. A loud scream rang out from her red lips so loud he was afraid it would scare the horses below.

Feeling she needed a break, Ricky took Lucy's thighs and pushed them apart, revealing access to those wet lips dripping for him. Running the whip along them, he began to lightly tap, slowly and rhythmically. This new position caused even more pleasure for Lucy and her screams began to echo off the rafters.

"Baby, I think it's time I got to ride you." Ricky forcefully told her.

'Oh ride me hard, "Lucy begged.

Grabbing his rock hard shaft, he slowly slid into Lucy, teasing her as he went, finally letting her have all of him. He slowly began to slide in and out of her, each thrust answered with a gasp from Lucy's lips.

"Harder, Ricky, harder." Lucy yelled.

Ricky grabbed her hips and quickened his pace, his pelvis slamming into her round behind as he arched his back for more leverage, sweat ran down his muscular chest and just about everywhere else on his tanned body. With each cry of "harder" his shaft became harder and the need to come increased until he could not take it anymore and filled her with everything he had. The warm sensation of his liquid flooding her was the urge Lucy needed to let go and give in to her body's desires. Her muscles tightening around his shaft, she began to scream out in ecstasy. Sensing her orgasm, Ricky held firmly to Lucy's hips and pulled her tightly into him until he felt her body begin to relax.

Once their breathing returned to normal, Ricky gathered Lucy into his arms, and both sank back in to the flannel blanket. Wrapping his arms around her for protection and warmth, Ricky looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

'I love ya very much," Ricky said placing a kiss on her lips. "You were wonderful. I hope I didn't hurt ya."

"No, I'm ok. No more than that horse ride earlier did, but this ride was a lot more fun. Thank you for being so adventurous. I guess I did learn how to ride something today." Lucy giggled.

They lay in the warm blanket for a few moments longer enjoying the fall of evening. All too soon they would have to return to the manor for dinner and the talk of the hunt, both wishing they could just stay in this perfect moment all night.


End file.
